The present invention relates generally to an electronic apparatus having a shooting device, and more particularly to an apparatus that enables a focal point of the shooting device to be manually switched (which is also referred to as a “macro switching apparatus”). The present invention is suitable, for example, for a rotatable macro switching apparatus for a shooting device which is mounted onto a foldable cell phone (including a personal digital cellular (“PDC”), a personal handy phone system (“PHS”), and another mobile communication terminal, which are generally referred to as “mobile radio communication apparatuses”).
Along with recent widespread of the mobile radio communication apparatuses, various demands have been made on them including versatility, the reduced number of component, and an improved operability.
From the versatility aspect, a cell phone having a shooting device is proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application, Publication (“JP”) No. 2005-218119). In addition, a focus switching mechanism that manually changes a focal point position of the shooting device by rotating a switch ring attached to a housing of the cell phone (see, for example, JP No. 2005-218119).
FIG. 5 is a partially sectional view around a housing 3 of a shooting device 4 in JP No. 2005-218119. A switch ring 1 is rotatably fixed onto the housing 3 via a cover 6. A shooting device panel 2 is provided as a transmission window between the switch ring 1 and a case 3, and protects a lens (not shown) in the shooting device 4 held by a holder 5. The switch ring 1 has a projection (not shown) engageable with a flat spring 7. The projection is engaged with the flat spring 7 at two focal point positions. When the projection becomes engaged with the flat sprint 7, a user can obtain a click sense or sound, confirming a switch of the photographing mode.
Other prior art include JP Nos. 2005-277643 and 2005-189414.
JP No. 2005-218119 arranges the cover 6 that fixes the switch ring 1 on the housing 3, and needs the flat spring 7 that provides the click sense when the focal point is changed by the switch ring 1, thus requiring many components. In addition, in JP No. 2005-218119, the switch ring 1 projects from the housing 3, as shown in FIG. 5, and the shooting device is likely to be caught. Therefore, the operability is insufficient, because this configuration causes a drop of the cell phone 100, a damage of a shooting device due to pressure, and a breakdown of the shooting device panel 155b. 